Saruman
Saruman is a non-playable antagonist in LEGO Dimensions from The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Saruman was at first the powerful and wise leader of the five Istari, or wizards, in Middle-earth, and leader of the White Council. However, after studying too deep into the arts of Sauron, he eventually joined him, and Saruman's friends became his foes. He started breeding orcs with goblin-men to make Uruk-hai. He later sent a band of Uruk-hai to capture the Ring-bearing Hobbits (but they caught Merry and Pippin instead). Saruman also sent an army of Uruk-Hai to defeat the people of Rohan. After Merry and Pippin escaped the Uruk-hai and found Treebeard, they attacked Isengard and flooded it by destroying the dam. Saruman was imprisoned in Orthanc. Later, after Sauron was destroyed, Saruman persuaded Treebeard to free him from Orthanc, and he left with Gríma Wormtongue (who he treated very badly). Saruman then went to the Shire and took over it (under the alias of Sharkey), and was finally killed in the Battle of Bywater when he was mistreating Gríma, who then slit his throat. His death ended the War of the Ring right in front of Bag End, the very place Frodo first stepped out of. In Peter Jackson's LOTR trilogy he follows the same pattern as his book counterpart, however in the extended edition of The Return of the King Gandalf and the fellowship arrive at Orthanc to negotiate with Saruman for information about Sauron's next target. When Saruman attempts to attack Gandalf with a fireball Gandalf breaks Saruman's staff and after Grima Wormtongue had enough of his abuse he stabs Saruman in the back before he could divulge any information and he falls off the tower and lands on a spike of one of his machines and the wheel then turns and Saruman's body is swept away by the flood. Dimensions Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road Arriving with The Joker at Foundation Prime, he denies Lord Vortech's offer of working with him, claiming that he isnt a villain, but reluctantly agrees after showing his loyalty to Sauron due to Vortech pretending that he was behind him. Elements of Surprise When Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle enter the lair of Clouse's Anacondrai serpent and discovered the Elemental Keystone, then Saruman enters and takes control of the serpent using the keystone. After a battle with the serpent, the trio manage to defeat Saruman and recover the Keystone. Then Saruman is sucked away by a portal back to vorton. Prime Time Saurman is one of the villains that captures the heroes alongside The Riddler and Two-Face. Quests * Saruman on a Mission Trivia * He was voiced by Roger Jackson in LEGO Dimensions, while British actor Christopher Lee portrayed him in the films. Lee passed away in June 2015 so Jackson voiced Saruman. * His film actor Christopher Lee is also the only actor in the film series to have actually met the franchise's creator J.R.R. Tolkien in person while the latter was still alive. * He and Gandalf used to be good friends, until he got corrupted from learning about Sauron's Dark magic. * He made a cameo appearance in one of the levels for the Ghostbusters Story Pack where he is seen trying to use an electric guitar. This is a reference to his actor Christopher Lee's career with heavy metal. *When Saruman confronts Batman, Gandalf and Wyldestyle in the level Elements of Surprise, Gandalf asks him if he has abandoned all reason. However, the events of Lego Dimensions takes place after Saruman had betrayed Gandalf as the Dimensions Crisis happened as Gandalf fought the Balrog of Moria. Gallery saruman portal.png|Saruman being sucked into a portal File:lDFEIM.jpg lego-dimensions-saruman-joker-lex-luther-zusammen-tut-nur-genial-172335.jpeg|Saruman and The Joker Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Film Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Deceased Category:Vortech's Army Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Magic Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wizards